The Strange Seraph
by IsekaIBoi
Summary: What would happen if a level 100 Seraph SI from overlord is suddenly transported in different anime universe instead of The New World...? well , who cares about the plot if you can go Adventuring...! but always misunderstood and a lot of miscommunication between them all... first world is HsDXD. Origanal Character. dont owned the pic and im just writing for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Hi ill ive read a lot of fanfics about Overlord and HsDxD and ive never read about an Mc whose avatar is an Angel / Seraph , granted ive never watch HsDxD as in canon but ive read a lot of fanfics , so dont expect me to be knowledgeable.

and this has no lemon and harem cuz in not comfortable... but they're is Blood , Gores and Some flirt from the main cast , ETC.

And ill use similar settings too overlords and since i didnt know the literal game ( is there even one though...? ) ill create my own but its nothing different... just the New spells , Items and a Single WCI.

oh and i only write for fun so I dont get paid.

BTW i dont owned Overlord or HsDxD and other animes since this has alot of crossovers like DxD , Supernatural, Overlord canon , Fate UBW and such...

* * *

Nearby of the lush green Forest is a Pure crystal lake and a man in Golden Armor with six pure white wings on its back.

He dressed in a gold set of armor and the wings of his is plates in gold armor too except the feathers.

He has Deep blue Eyes with Goldilocks long hair.

he have a fine and handsome face that seem to be in 18 years old.

He has a Perfect lean build but pack with perfect muscles as if it was drawn by god himself.

has a height of 180 and a Golden Halo crowned his head.

this man has a Name tag above him name Castiel.

A Level 100 player geared in Divine class Armor and holds a Dark Gold Durandal with Fancy Carvings on it and glowed a faint yellow.

he is a **World Class Enemy **and if you compare it too his Race it's kinda Ironic.

_He sigh _because this is the last day of YYDRASYL.

He is a unique type of guy...

Many wondering where he got his skills ones he first got here as a newbie and where does he get the cash shop items easily, like they're nothing but cabbages he bought from the market ( in game ) but even cabbage is already expensive due to the scarce of Greens like Forest , Fruits , And Vegetables... Due too pollution and commoners only buy Artificial Flavored Nutrition Cubes.

_he then closed his eyes._

But what really catchy about him is the son of CEO of the company who created **YYGDRASYL .**

**BUT **what truly made him unique is...

He's a Reincarnated guy from the**_..._**

**_REAL WORLD._**

Castiel : Status

**NAME: **CASTIEL

**RACE:** Seraph

**Racial Class:**

**_Angel = 15_**

**_Arch-Angel = 15_**

**_Throne = 10_**

**_Dominion = 10_**

**_Seraph = 5_**

**_Sword man 15_**

**_Sword Master 15_**

**Job Class:**

**_Magic Sword man 10_**

**_Guardian of Heaven 5_**

**_Magic Caster : 15_**

**_Warlock : 5_**

**_Chief :10_**

**_Master Chief : 5_**

**TITLES :**

**WORLD DISASTER**

**Guardian of Heavens Door**

**Karma : 500**

**BASE STATS**

**( **with the title effect **)**

**HP : 90**

**MP : 100**

**STR : 100**

**VIT : 80**

**DEX : 85**

**DEF : 90**

**PHY ATK : 90**

**MAG ATK : 95**

**MAG DEF : 80**

**PHY DEF : 75**

**_ToTAL = _**1020

Before the game started , when he was borned , but he got his memories on his past life and figure out that his in the anime when he found out that. his dad is the CEO of a company that owns the GAME **_YYGDRASYL , _**he the official game released he was already 10 and use his Perk called The puppy eyes and got himself a reward for ten years of OP ness...

of course the only benefit he got is free cash up items and personal skills , Spells , Cosmitics and A Personal Title with a physical boost _But _He cant create or join Guilds , NPCs , and He is supposed to guard a Secret Place which surprisingly havent been found since the beginning of the game till its the end , so he owned the **WCI **for himself , because its useless anyway when the game is ending...

but what they didn't know that they just added him more fire power for his **GOD HOOD.**

**He **also bought ( for free ) Inventory space which is a very high price for only one storage space bar.

but he got himself Thousands stackable Storage space filled with various of Data Crystals , Various of weapons , armors and Items from Legendary too Divine no more, no less and 1 **WCI...**

**_Stairway to heaven ( _**its a sword **_)_**

**Passives:**

Plus %50 Boost for the Holy wielder in Mag and Phys.

Double Damage too negative Karmatic Beings be it Mag or Phys.

Can Refill the user's **MP** , %0.5 per Second.

**Active:**

**Judgement: **Activated by raising the sword above and clicking the skill , when its done It has a Cast time of ten secondes and the Sky would go Dark and turned into a swirling motion .

When this phase is done the Sword would turned into Molten yellow as if its Sun itself and Release The user's Holy Aura Globally.

And then Can be used as a Close range Slash attack and gives a Very _very _high damages and theoretically Can destroy more than 10 kilometres wide and 50 meter deep as if its hittin by agiant meteor.

( Imagine the Sword Slash down but it wont give a Slash mark , but it would Release its Stored Magic and Kinetic Energy and Explodes as if a Giant meteorite Descended. )

Cooldown : 1 day

Passive and Active skill cannot be used ( the WCI ) WHICH turned into a useless junk unless it's been Re charge. or Unable to be used as its magic in stored are gun and wait for it to be refilled automatically like a Charger.

**Castiel : Kuhuhuhuhu I cant wait****... **he Sigh in Relief... **I've been waiting for a long time till my father's Game is shut down... **(wait... that sounds wrong... naaaah...)

He then look at the time and widen his eyes.

11:50:49

**Castiel : ho...? hmm... wonder whats more... Father says that i can get free items in cast shop****.**

He then began too buy ALL and put it at his xart and type 999

**Castiel : Haa~ , Im still doubting that this isn't the anime but... meh... im still rich even if this dont work.**

Since he's a Solo Player He really dont have a guild but he got a secret lair which has tons of golds that he saved and stored them all in his storage.

His Father said that he would prothect this place but no players have ever found this place.

He then Teleported randomly and said outloud.

**Castiel : ...hmm , How about... Raiding dungeons...? sounds good , I wonder which first , **opens the menu and guild search log **hmm... meany , miney , mo carch the tiger in the zoo-ly shit...**

He almost click the **_Ainz Oal Gown _**guild by mistake and click above it instead...

**Castiel : ...While i Dont have problems on raiding his guild but the weapon there is made for an undead , and specifically for momonga builds only , and my purpose of this raid is for the they're Guild weapon and divine class items , with WCI in the mix... and the NPCs there are all negative karma... i can also one shot ainz if i use my Perfect unknowable spell and then use my WCI... I felt bad doing it because I should be grateful on this MCs world... I may be A bastard , apathetic too the others and various negative stuff... but I had morals and im perfectly reasonable.**..

He then shut up, as its serves no purpose on talking too himself.

**Castiel : ...Sheesh , talkin too myself is not a good sign... haah~, I'll just go raiding then.**

on that day forward , Lots of empty Guilds got raided and stolen Items , Weapos , Armors And 3 Guild weapons and a single **WCI.**


	2. Chapter 2 (10-21 06:36:40)

**Author **

: Ahahaha... I'll admit that my English is... bad... not really my first language , and I dont know how too turn off my... never mind , its just hard , hard too type on a small space like phone and man . .. i was drunk before i publish this 1st chapter ( Dont ask ) so maybe i got a bit... whoozy... when I type...

meh...

here's the 2nd Chapter

**Teehee**

* * *

In the Large Crater, Dozens of animated Death from Mobs to POP monsters in the Ruins of Guild.

The previous Lush green plains with large Expensive Castle is Destroyed , and left nothing but Ruins because no players Guarding it.

Above the Sky is Man in Golden Armor with a mix of robe Due too his Class called Magic swordman and Warlock. ( In the cover photo )

His Lips Curved up into an innocent smile before it turned into Sadistic.

**Castiel : ****Ahhh~, I _Really _wanna know they're reactions... I've even left a Video... Hmm...?**

He then Noticed a **PM **from the Devs.

**Developer: Hello young master , your Dad is giving you a 'Gift' , Ya know... The one you want so bad but your Dad won't give it too you because it would Crash the company in complains... Here just click the yes button.**

**Y / N**

**Castiel : ****Oh my... Is.. is he serious...? , wait... thinking logically , The game _is _ Ending so he wants me too give a farewell gift...? , huh... He really does spoils me... hmm... i feel sorry on what I did last month though...**

* * *

_Last month_

Inside the Mansion is a Handsome man in his 30s and his stomach is hurting so bad... so bad that it starts too release unpleasant sounds.

**_Groooowl..._**

Dad : Ugh... what the heck...

**_GROOOWL..._**

his gripped in his right hand which holds a coffee loosened as he let it fall too the ground.

***Shatter***

He then Held his Stomach as he ran fast through the Bathroom and closed the door.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Dad : **WHO THE HECK COVERED THE TOILET'S ENTRANCE WITH PLASTIC WRAPPERS!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Castiel : **(Ah~... Good times...)

He then Clicked The **Yes **Button as his vision covered with big letters.

as it announced his _Farewell gift._

* * *

**Congratulations for Accepting the New Cosmetic Eyes Created fron The Dev's themselves.**

**幻想の粉砕の目**

**Gensō no funsai no me**** ( Eyes )**

**Alsk know as_..._**

**_Illusion Shattering Eyes._**

**I.S.E : Can destroy any Illusion even WCI themselves**

**Passives:**

**Negates Mental attacks**

**Negates Mind Controls**

**Negates Illusion**

**Actives:**

**Prevents Long-Range Mental Attacks and Spying Spells/Skills**

* * *

**Castiel : Ah~ , now I have Protection from... what's that called again...? damn... so many years passed since I've last watch Overlord... anyway pretty sure I won't get mind F*cked like Shaltear in the canon... ( **Even if I have **WCI **too Counter it , Oh well Its better to be safe than sorry... )

His Vision is covered in White Data Crystals as his Eyes is Changing.

Unbeknown too him that his Body structures are Changing and Large Data Crystals are being Released and and Replaced by a new one...

His manly body change into a Slender one, and have a perfect Bust, Buns, And a Mature Face With a Unique Charm on it.

His ( Her ) Hair is getting longer as his Dark gold hair turned into a Light one.

His Big Wings Shrunk a bit and turned a bit Slender and more smooth looking.

When he opened his Fierce Golden Eyes as he smirked Down Below him ( her )

The change in his ( Her ) body is Unknown to Him ( Her ) because of his Divine set of armors.

He Then Let out a Happy Emoji.

**Castiel : **( kukuku , I cant wait too mess with ainz... if im not wrong , I must be 200 from the pass or future in the new world... hum hum... Let's troll him Alright. )

**23 : 59 : 49**

**Castiel : ( **Heh , Here it comes... wait... I dont have a Guild , So am I supposed too be Summoned or Transported... like those other Fanfics in Overlords... Hehehe... lets Prepare a Speach alright , I wanna see His or her Reactions. **)**

He then wrap his 6 Wings on his Body and kneel.

* * *

**Meanwhile In the XXX**

**Head ****Developer : **Sir , Are you sure your son wont be angry with you by changing his Avatar into a Female version...?

**C.E.O : **Nah... even if he hates Girly stuffs , He won't hate me the 'much' , Its the End of Game after all...

The C.E.O Said in a Carefree manner with a lazy wave of his hands.

The H developer just Shrug.

**Head Developer : **if you say so then your the boss.

* * *

When the count down is about too end He/She closed his eyes and Felt his mind A bit Hazy like one of those heavy migraines he got in his pass life.

When he/She opened his eyes.

and Turned his Face around too Check.

The place Is Quite Spacious and its its some sort of an office with a lots of books on the Bookshelf so He Deduced thaty He or She might be a Bookworm.

In front of him/Her is a Man in his 30s black hair but a mixed of Blond in front , He have a Short beard and wears a Red over coat and Fanfy Victorian suit or at least close to it.

He holds an old and chipped scroll and His mouth hangs open and His eyes widen like saucers . ( O o O )

**Castiel : ( **Fufufufu... so im summoned... or atleast close to it... now... let's Troll him Shall we... **)**

**He /** She Suddenly Stand making the man in front of him Startled.

As He / She Opened His 6 Wings at the same Time and White feathers explode as Bright Glow lit the room before Dying down.

He then put his Right hand above and a miniature Yellow Sun floats in a tranquil manner as if its a Water.

while the other hand holds a Golden Sword.

( Watch the Cover pic cuz its pretty much like that pose )

He / She opened his /her Small Delicate lips and said.

**Castiel : **...Thou art my Master Who has summoned me from the withered Grasped of time , Born as its new moon Too slay... At your Grim Command...?

He said in a Mature Feminine Voice.

His eyes then stared blankly at the man in front of him.

As his / Her Left Eye brows Twitching.

**Castiel : **...**(**Why do I sound like a Women...?**)**

**??? : **...

The atmosphere turned silence and awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Don't worry this has no BL or any sex scene at all , and yes , gender bend... Got inspired by one of my Idols in the fanfics so i got ideas from him along with the others.****Tags : Adventure , Comedy, Action , Supernatural, Romance ( **maybe... oh and its a girl **) , Not Cliche and Dense Mc.****Castiel Personality: Serious, Sometimes a troll , Cautious ,Bit Arrogant , Bit Prideful , Patience , Kind.****Castiel mind sets : Logical , Practical , Easily provoked , Reasonable **

Likes : Toying with an Enemy , Strawberry sundae, Yggdrasil, Lolis ( **ahem **not a Pedo)

Anime.

Dislikes : Gays , Romance, Cliche Idiots ( like issei ) , Perverts , Scheming peoples , Harem , Hentai or Lewd Anime. **especially who thinks him as a coward and gay**

* * *

**Castiel : **( HOW..!? , WHEN...!?, wait... That message... DAAAAAAAAD!!!!! )

Castiel then frowned and the man got confused and just realized something.

* * *

In the Large spacious Room , There's a round Table and Chairs Easily fit 15 People and having a meeting, To Create a new project for their future company. ( you get the fist of it )

**Dad : Hmm... since YGGDRASIL is shot down... should we create the part 2...?**

The phone in his pocket began too ring so he took it out and decided too answer it.

**Ring ring ring ri- Click**

**Dad : Hell-**

**Head Maid : Sir The young master is in the coma!!! , His brain got fried and in a critical condition at the hospital !!! , please come in Akihibara Hospital ( **A/N : what... i made it up **).**

**Dad : WHAT'S THE CAUSE OF THIS!!!!???**

**The man in suit Shouted as he stand up Gathering Attentions from the others.**

**Head Maid : ...He , got this while playing Yggdrasil, His equipment must be...**

**Dad : ...( **That's Impossible... My equipments is one of the best , because all I want is my son's Joy and Safety , that's why he got home schooled and never goes out... so my enemies won't harm him... but this acciden-... Someone sabotaged him... thesame day as the server shut down... )

He thought as his Eyes widen.

**Head Maid : ...Sir...?**

**Dad : ...Im coming in there...**

**_Beep..._**

He then put down his Smartphone and said.

**Dad : I got emergency president ( **of the company **)**

He said too the old women besides him.

* * *

He then go out hastily without giving him a chance too talk and goes directly to his private Vertibird.

He then sit down at the middle while surrounded by guards.

He then clasp his hands and did a thinking pose.

**Dad : **( ...Son , I may not around you but... But I promise your-... my wife , that before she died from the hands of my competitors... She said , That I would always protect you... now I failed you both... )

His loyal guard that wears a full body of futuristic armor besides him then talk too break the Tense atmosphere.

**Guard : ****Sir... Im sure your son would be okay... Knowing him He should be a-**

**BOOM!!!**

**Guard : -SON OF A B#TCH!!!**

They all got startled as they're ship is being attack by Pirates ( A/N : ya know , theifs in the sea but this here is in the sky and futuristic... )

The ship's are exchanging blows after blows of plasma and Bullets as they put the C.E.O in the safe spot.

* * *

**Security : Madam President- ( **of the company **) the C.e.O got attack!!!**

**President : What...!? WHERE IS HE!!!**

**Security 2 : He's in London bridge and Falling down!!!**

**Secretary : Falling Down!?**

**Security : FALLING DOWN!!!**

**Secretary : He's in London Bridge and falling down... My Fair lady... what should we do...?**

**President : Send him backup now!!! , Damn , who the would even attack us... Sebastian!!!**

**Sebastian : Yes... Madame Fair...? ( **Yes its a name **...** is it...? **)**

{Take notes : they're meeting place is in london and close too the Bridge and the hospital that the 'young son' of the C.E.O is currently at the hospital in Tokyo Japa Japan.}

**President : Lets send back ups and pick him up.**

The butler then bowed at her.

* * *

**Castiel : ( **...Dad... I hate your pranks a lot... hope karma strikes you... haa~...hope he's okay though )

The man in front in her smiled , showing those white teeth then grab her arm and the other hook up her waist and moving his face close too her's and Summoned his 12 wings that is dark as night

Azazel : Why hello there beautiful...

he then Grab her chin and look at her eyes, then he's about too kiss her when.

**Azazel **: My name is Azaze-**Gaaaaak**!**!!**

Faster than he can see a Fist Connected at his face and Knocked back at the wall ( and crushed it)

**Azazel **: ( F-Fast...!?, how can a 6 winged angel is this fas- )

**Crash!!!**

**Castiel : **bastard...

She said in a dark tone.

**Castiel : You dare flirt of me...**

**Azazel : **( Ahhh... of course, angels don't like the Fallens, but why is she aggressive...? )

Her **[ False aura ] **got turn off and her powerful holy aura began too release that far surpass of the Biblical god himself.

Azazel Eyes widen at this revelation.

**Azazel : **T-this power...

**CASTIEL : IM GONNA CASTRATE YOU!!!**

She held her sword high As its appearance is turning into Glowing Red then Yellow and radiating temperature as if he's close too the sun and the ground began too melt and parchments began too burn.

**CASTIEL : Or better... im gonna crush 'it'... ( Did this guys was about too 'Kiss' me...? a male...? , YOU THINK IM A GAY...? IM SO GONNA KILL THIS BASTARD!!! )**

**Castiel : ...[ Judgement ]**

**Azazel : ( **SHOOT , This Level of power is enough too put me in a Critical condition!!! **)**

**A Holy Aura then speaded Globally as Tyhe Devils , Fallens and Angels Sensed it.**

**_To be CONTINUE._**

* * *

**_A/N : yep he sound like a whiny child just now , but when a man suddenly about too kiss you , wont you be angry...? , Sides the cause of his death in his 1st life is getting banged in the a* and killed._**

**_ops... spoilers... ahahahah... later would be fun , you'll see what i mean later._**

**_and yes... your confused but thats because its not enough chapters yet._**


	4. Chapter 4

My City Got Signal jammed because of the festival straight 3 days thus no wifi nor Making my _F#*KING_ Theses or was it Thesis...? whatever. ...

oh and I got a new Novel her its a JJBA Oc Not cliche Mc in HsDxD , oh and spoilers , The mc will die in the End killesd by ????

(:P )

* * *

Holy aura Began to spread as the sword has Glowed.

Azazel is sweating because its Heat and aura alone made his Magic coated skin is being penetrated, a sign that this Divine powers are more potent in terms of quality too god himself.

Azazel : ( whats this power!!! , Im an old angel yet I haven't met her !!! , when did father _Created _her , is she sealed like Lucifer...? or is... wait... did she says im her master before...? was that Ancient Scroll Of Sealment actually contained a newborned Seraph...? , no , that's unlikely because of her aggressiveness... )

Dozens were running on the Fallen's thoughts as he stood and suddenly smiled.

Azazel : ...Interesting , But I doubt you would hurt me , It wouldn't be a good Idea ya'know... You'll regret the consequences...

Castiel : ( A bluff...? , wait... he summoned me so maybe he's from the higher ups...? Roble kingdom...? or perhaps the Theocracy itself...? no thats not possible... is it... the sorcerer kingdom...? BUT HOW...! WAIT... am I in the future and Ainz Gathered some Players as an ally and formed an alliance too Destroy Possible PK's...? this... this is bad... m-maybe I offended a Guardian of another player...? but... why would a mere level 80 would stay alone and... summoned me... is it a bait...? this is bad... My classes are Holy type , and I didn't Expect another Race... I knew I shouldn't trust Novel Volume 36 !!! , Guh!!! , I should Invest on my Classes like Sword saint in the first place!!! why did I even Invest on stats...!? NOW IM DEAD BECAUSE MY BUILD IS DPS FOR NEGATIVE KARMATIC BEINGS ONLY!!! )

She though as she furrowed her eyebrows... and her Expressions are changing every second Subconsciously and Deactivated Her **WCI **and Azazel Grinned.

Azazel : ( Heh... if she's a newborn she wont hurt her 'Father' even if she isn't a newborn , No angel would be late at news and if she hurt me... the _leader _of the Fallens , surely Michael would be mad at her and disappointed if she broke the pact... hehehe... )

Castiel : ...C...can you tell me what year it is...?

Azazel raised an Eye brow and thought that she might been sealed and forgot the sense of time.

Azazel : 2014

She was then shocked too the core and her healthy white face paled.

Azazel : ( ...How long is she sealed through... and why...? heh... never thought the one I've _borrowed _contained a sealed Seraph... hehe... _interesting... _)

Castiel : ... ( Sh#t... thats like... hundreds of players transported already, even if its 200 a year and it depended in Group or Solo players... F#ck... he must be one of those weak player's NPC and used as a bait... should I active My **_Eyes...? _**, No... no no triple no... that would be asking for death if I showed my Customize Eyes... )

Castiel : Take me too the Surface or the human world.

She said Steely but there's a small hint of anxious ness.

Azazel just smiled and creates a Teleporting circle and they both flashed.

* * *

American , London , XXX Hospital.

Dad : Ugh...

The man in the Fancy hospital woked up and several maids and nurses attended the broken man...( A/n pun not intended. )

Dad : I... want too contact the Yggdrasil Developer and give me time of 1 hour playing Yggdrasil With my Data Charactes ( AKA Accounts ) including C-Cheats...

He said in a sad tone.

Sebastian : ...Sir , Remembering the day you two played...? , oh... and... your on coma for weaks and your son died... caused of dead is... Unknown... sir... this might be dangerous...

Dad : ...Are you disobeying me...?

Sebastian : ...No sir.

Dad : Good... now bring it...

He then waited until his old personal butler arrived and put on the Nerve Gear with full of hesitation and worry for his master.

* * *

**TING!!! LOGING ON**

**please wait momentarily as the personal server is Reloading.**

**??? : **F#ck you...

System: ...%0.1... %0.2...

The White silhouette widen his imaginary eyes as he said through his Mic.

??? : ...This Mother Fu-

Few moments ( 29 minutes ) later.

??? : Finally... Now I can choose my account... now i got half an hour of...

He stop his voice as he began too tear up as his body Unconsciously release as songle tear.

He stop wasting time and select randomly and click the Level 100 Incubus ( Male succubus ) With Onyx Middle length hair that combs upwards in a Noble like fashion and having a Height of 6"4 and has a handsome Teenager's Face, having a healthy white skin with a well toned body , not too muscular nor Skinny, it has a perfect shaped and has 8 packs, and his long sword is 8- ( A/N : *Cough* )

When he logged in the game , he is in asgard with an empty space.

He then used his inventory and equip his Divine level Armors thus covering his _Glory._

He then sigh sadly throughout his Mic and used one of his 10 rings too instantly teleport at his Hidden Base.

* * *

He teleports too a dark place with several doors...

and Grabbed what his Goal in the three altar... but...

Ezekiel : Huh... where did the **Guild weapon** and **Customized WCI **That me and my son created...? hmmm...?

It got a Message down below in the middle of the altar.

Hey Dad , If I were you, you should by a lot of Stacked Inventory and gather all your G and Items... ALL of it at the end of the game... pretty please...

Love : Your son...

The Incubus in Black Hellish like armor raised an Eye brow but did what it did...

After Grabbing the Other **Customize WCI, **AN Onyx Gauntlet with 5 of the best cores... ( Which is an Idea by Castiel as a Fan of a certain movie ) separate stone which is different cores around the

**ASPECT OF TIME CORE**

**DIMENSIONAL CORE**

**SPIRITUAL CORE**

**GAMER'S MIND**

**REALITY CORE**

Ezekiel : ...And I still dont know how'd you get this Idea...

He then walk around and gather all the Items Along with buying some Cash shop items for free cuz... Why not...? he can do everything.

* * *

In the nearby park , the space itself Teared up.

And A women came out at the Broken Space.

Castiel : haa~ ... I finally escaped... heheheh sucker... what an Idiot... or he's just overconfident that I cant escape... He didn't even put **Dimensional lock**... the shock on his face though when he saw my** GATE , **maybe he didn't expect Im a Mage...? Oh well...Gotta find some library or Internet... hehehe... Im sure those eccentric Guardians of his surely record about Ainz and Momons legends... Hmmm...?

She mutters but noticed two figures and he used **Greater OBSERVATION **A 10 tiered Customize Spell that cannot be Blocked by 9 tiers below and got they're status .

Issei ???

Level : 3

Specialise : Spying , ??? ,???

Alignment : Humans

Race : Human

Karma : 20

Neutral-Good

Tittles : One of The pervet Trios

Pros and Cons

#Bonus Imagination on Ero's

#Negative Impression on Females

Sub Titles : P??t Ar??ur

PROS AND CONS

??????????

Castiel : ( The heck...? is he protected by a Spell that can almost counter my **Greater observation **??? , Tsk , how anoying... oh well... I should Ignore the girl... dont care...

She only saw her name is Raynare as he then run along the road to find an open Bookstore , Library or Internet Cafe as he judge the moon and the lights that its not yet THAT late at night...

she then opened Her / his inventory and grab a Bigger **sealing crystal **In the black spiral Space , and it had Gold Glowing Colour that Contained a Raid Boss called The World Eater of Yygdrasil as her pet... a level 600 pet...

* * *

Hey guys I forgot that titles has bonuses thats why I lessened the effect of

In Overlord Maes and warlocks have giant mana pool and Mana Potions are Nonexistent and only has Recovery potion, even if it has little effect it is still uselful ( Stair way too Heaven sword ) on level 100 mage type players , especially on DPS and Jack of all Trades like Castiel.

And its active Damage can be raise more if you put an extra man on it.

and it also Charges you like a battery nonstop unless you used the **WCI's **Active Skill/Spell.

While The Title called **World's Disaster **can give you additional Firepower on Spells, skills , and additional mana's

His other Title can deal use the negative Karma of the target as a Damage Multiplier and an Additional %50 plus too the holy users powers.

He also got 3 Guild weapons that he hunted in thw Empty Guilds and uses 1 **WCI **but don't forget his _other _**WCI **THAT he also burrowed on one of those ruin guild.

Lets not forget his **Customized WCI **that sealed a lv 600 Event Raid boss and his true Arsenal...his real trump card... his _Literally _thousands of Cash shop Items...

now...I think its pretyty Op but not Op...

Spoilers : His world eater is eaten by 666...

kinda ironic but understandable.


End file.
